Finding Something To Do!
by WaqiMalik
Summary: In An Alternative Dimension Hinata dies protecting naruto So he becomes serious and fourth shinobi war goes on for 2 ied shinobi nations train naruto and he becomes stronger and fights kaguya alone and beats her but before dying she sends naruto into the void and closes his old dimensions portal so even he would not be able to come back.OP OOCNaruto/Harem(Unconfirmed).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

 **- Fight With Kaguya-**

In a different universe the fourth shinobi war kept going on till 2 years.

Due to Hinata confessing her love for naruto during pain's attack and then dying to save him naruto wanted to become stronger and stronger so no one would be able to harm his precious persons and had become a lot more serious and lost his happy go lucky attitude.

During these two years all five kage's and their shinobi start training naruto because he had extremely high ninjutsu potential due to his unnaturally high reserves and just as high taijutsu potential because of his regenerative ability as he can train to the limits while tearing his muscles and having them regenerate stronger than ever.

Naruto also abused his shadow clones to the limit as he could literally make armies of them, So during the first year after the fight with obito and zetsu clones, Naruto started chakra control training with tsunade who made special chakra control exercises especially for someone with naruto's level of chakra and with the help of thousands of shadow clones, He was able to take his chakra control from moderate to near perfect and close to tsunade's level while still training his body to the limits with resistance and gravity seals to a level no one had ever thought possible.

After having his control near perfected, Naruto started chakra nature and shape manipulation training along with control. Naruto was then trained in the all kinds of ninjutsu by all five nations and during all this naruto also had a thousand clones studying and understanding seals as well that came along quite easily, Probably due to him being an uzmaki and all.

After a full year of training one could say naruto was god among shinobi and probably stronger then sarutobi hiruzen, The thing hokage and the famed shinobi no kami in ninjutsu and able to take on might guy and lee together while they have four chakra gates open. After they open the fifth gate, Naruto starts having trouble and will probably be defeated if they both open sixth gate and he does not use jutsu's or nine tails chakra mode, sage mode or combined nine tails chakra sage mode. After using any of the modes or combined mode, Naruto could take on all five kage's and win without much trouble. After 8th month of training, Guy and lee taught naruto how to open the gates and he could say he was the only shinobi alive who could open the gate of death and live to tell the tale.

During this time naruto and kurama had become quite good friends and kurama taught him pure chakra manipulation so naruto could use chakra alone as a weapon such as sword, shuriken etc.

After all this training on the battlefield naruto fought sasuke and tried to convince him to stop all this and join him to save the world but sasuke did not listen and fought him until rikudo sennin himself came to them and told them about having his son's chakra and that kaguya is going to be resurrected before she is resurrected in an attempt to change the future also giving them his chakra. Naruto had matured a lot during this time and took the responsibility seriously but after the sage gave all his chakra to them, Sasuke attacked naruto and still fought till death and died with a smile but not before giving all his chakra along with sharingan and rinnegan to naruto that combined forming rinne-sharingan in his both eyes. During the next year naruto leared all about the dojutsu's to honour sasuke. During this year he learned all the sharingan jutsu's (Tsukiyomi, Susano, Amaterasu, kotomatsuki and kamui) to such a level that sasuke, madara and obito never Naruto came out of training he was able to beat gai and lee with six gates open without using gates or any of his chakra modes including sharingan. Naruto was able to perfect tsunade's chakra strength with using his wider tenketsu points and denser chakra to make craters ten times bigger than tsunade's. Naruto also able to make other rasengan variations like rasen arms and legs along with rasen arms and legs boosted with wind chakra in which rasengan is spread of arms and legs with extreme chakra and control that he can only use normal one for 2 hours straight before losing 50% of his reserves which is saying something cause he already has reserves bigger then Sanbi alone. Then come rasenblast that is rasengan with fire chakra that can be shot out of his hand instead of being thrown like his rasenshuriken. After that he made freezing rasengan that he made accidently while adding chakra natures to his rasenshuriken. Naruto then made rasenchidori because it chirps like chidori but much louder. It is a combination of rasenarm with lightning chakra making it much more dangerous as its piercing and drilling power is second to none. Last but not the least naruto made rasenstorm that manipulates nature around it and it's a combination of rasengan with wind lightning and water chakra. It creates a storm so destructive that it can easily destroy whole villages with not even hundreds and thousands of kage's able to stop it. Even after all this naruto still managed to become a seal master better than his father and mother altogether.

Naruto then made chakra seals for everyone that can store chakra and act as an chakra battery that would be especially useful to ninjutsu specialists.

Then began the REAL shinobi war with all five nations united on one side and revived Madara with obito and zetsu army on the other. As soon as the signal to begin the war was given, All of the shinobi began fighting but naruto told madara to become juubi jinchuriki and that was what he did. It might seem foolish to some but naruto had made it his goal to kill kaguya after learning that all of the incidents that have happened in the past were orchestrated by her. He blames her for his parents death, uchiha and senju rivalry, kyuubi attack on konoha, uchiha massacre, and most of all sasuke's death along with many other things. He had been training for so long just to kill her.

-Present-

Naruto says while staring at the battle field "Rasenstorm" and throws the rasengan charged with wind, water and lightning and watches as the storm completely decimates the zetsu and impure reincarnation army to molecular level so they don't regenerate.

Obito then appears infront of naruto, Completely enraged and shocked at the destruction caused by naruto"DamnIT! You Bastard! How DARE YOU-"Only to be cut of as naruto shoved as a shadow clone used a katana created through pure chakra manipulation learned from kurama.

Shocked Obito was completely silent, Trying to comprehend what just happened as he had his intangibility through kamui on as he died without knowing that naruto had kamui comprehended to levels that he can actually manipulate and enter the spatial barrier of others, Effectively disabling the use of kamui, Then Naruto went to the edo tensei body of his father and had a short reunion before taking the ninetails yin chakra from his father making kurama complete and actually stronger than ever before.

During this time, All of the allied shinobi forces retreated as there were no enemy shinobi left except for madara. And Madara just awoke juubi and sealed it in himself as it had the chakra of all nine tailed beasts, It was already complete even without real kyuubi chakra as it already had the kyuubi chakra from sora. As soon as madara sealed it inside him, he gained kaguya's chakra and grew horns of his head and had the clothing of sage of six paths. But soon things came crashing onto him as he began to change into kaguya and being absorbed into him. Kaguya then saw naruto standing there tall at 6.2 feet height with sun kiss blonde hair with two bangs at the sides of his head and had the body with perfect muscles, Radiating power to such an extent that even kaguya had the urge to bow to him as he was not restraining his aura but felt it was ridiculous.

Naruto seeing kaguya became exited for the first time in the last year as he could finally beat the shit out of her. "FINALLY! I can now finally beat you up you old hag!"

Kaguya became furious that he dared to talk to her! A GOD! Like he did" Foolish Mortal you dare insult ME! How DARE you!" And attacked him only to be punched to the ground.

Naruto taunting her said" hah you! A God! Don't kid me Old hag, Keep your god complexes to yourself. Yours is even worse than pain and madara.

Naruto used his chou odama rasengan on kaguya who just absorbed it and they started their fight with taijutsu with kaguya using her ash killing bones and naruto using rasen arms and legs to beat her up and used a chakra strength enhanced resen spin kick to throw her down forming a huge crater.

kaguya came out badly damaged but regenerated pretty quickly and grey her hair to extreme heights and used them then to attack naruto that he used chidori to cut repeatedly and pierced it towards her in extreme speeds but accidently got caught with his leg and kaguya threw him to the ground and moved towards him.

Kaguya then used her teseigan to see indra and ashura's chakra given to him by hagomoro and sasuke. Kaguya said" So you were given indra and ashura's chakra by hagomoro hmph! This place is mine and it will always be mine, I will not let you pollute it any longer anymore and for that all of you will PERISH!"

Kaguya then changed the battlefield by bringing another dimension there. The ground was gone and all that was left was lava. Naruto thought it might be an illusion but decided against it as he sensed the lava and saw it with rinne-sharingan and came to the comclusion that kaguya used her rinne-sharingan's dimensional ability to change it. Naruto was glad that he gave the shinobi nation's allied forces the order to retreat as far as possible so they wer safe.

Naruto went into his nine tailed sage mode and used chakra manipulation to make wind chakra wings and used it to fly and made fists of chakra and rammed them into kaguya quickly changed lava to ice field and absorbed the fists. Kaguya used her gravity control to slam him into ground but naruto used his own control to counter it and used rasenshuriken on kaguya who was still able to absorb it but during that time naruto used his rasenchidori along with rasen-wind arms and legs to attack her so fast that hiraishin looks slow and pierced her head through her eye but as soon as that happened kaguya entered an alternative dimension stronger than kamui and wasn't possible to penetrate before studying so he make a hundred clones to study it with rinne-sharingan to boost mental power.

Soon Kaguya came out regenerated and totally pissed off. Kaguya was then barraged by not only 5 rasenshuriken altogether but from all directions without escape. Kaguya entered the other dimention only to find 5 more rasenshuriken shooting at her from inside aswell. Kaguya tried to absorb them but could not and blew up but still regenerated from barely anything left of her. They kept fighting as the she kept changing the dimensions. She kept on trying to kill him but failed and kept on being regenerated after blowing up again and again.

Naruto and kaguya then fought until kaguya was sure she was not able to kill him and was about to be killed with all of her powers being absorbed into naruto as he had the seals in his hand and she was exhausted and powerless, She decided that if she cannot win then she would make it so naruto would never be able to be with all of his friends and used last of her powers to send her and naruto to the void never knowing where naruto would end up as she was already dying and would definitely die after using this jutsu so she did it.

Kaguya said" Hah! You may have defeated me but you will never be able to celebrate it with your friends!" Naruto was then worried about his friends and didn't see it coming until kaguya used her ability and died. Naruto then quickly used his power's to absorb all of kaguya's.

The Last thing Naruto remembered before becoming lost in void and unconscious was getting teseigan and all the knowledge of how to use it from kaguya and all the tailed beast chakra making kurama the new ten tails and even stronger than the original. He Also gained the ultimate dojutsu with no weaknesses whatsoever with no name so he just called it ultimate dojutsu.

 **-End-**

 **Hi Folks!**

This story is completed and is going to be the base of some of my Crossover/AU stories in future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

- **Getting another Kaguya-**

After being whirled into the void Naruto first of all checked himself and was quite pleased that he didn't have a third eye or horns and noticed that he no longer had the whiskers either, Naruto tried for hours to find a way back home but wasn't able to at all. So, He changed his way of thinking after meditating for quite some time and decided to just go adventure other dimensions so he decided to go into a parallel dimension within the same timeline. After much contemplating he decided that checking all his abilities before going would be much better as who knows that there might be someone stronger than kaguya there but there was also a chance another kaguya was there and he could definitely kick her ass again even if it wasn't the same her as the her from his dimension was dead.

Naruto went into his mindscape and saw kurama there sleeping with no indication of when he would wake up so naruto let him sleep.

Naruto then started studying all forms of ultimate dojutsu that was above kaguya's own and trained till he was much better in all the jutsu's than kaguya. When naruto decided he was proficient enough and was able to use it without activating, He decided to train his body in to shape again and improve it beyond what mortals could do as he was immortal now and could change his age without any problem So, He could actually be a 1 year old baby able to defeat kaguya. In the meantime he also decided to learn hiraishin to keep his god-speed secret and also improved it so he could do it with pure chakra manipulation. Now he decided to learn to do each and every jutsu just with his mind power without the need of hand signs.

Finally deciding to enter another dimension, Naruto decided that he should use another name instead of naruto and he decided on menma, So, Manma vanished from the void only to on a battlefield.

-Present-

Naruto and Sasuke's POV:

'kuso(Dammit) how do we beat kaguya, She is too damned strong. How are we supposed to beat her when we cannot even hit her with jutsu as she absorbs them and physical fights are hard with that damn hair manipulation with killing ash bones similar to kaguya clan and dimensional ability that's a type of space and time manipulation jutsu's.' Thought naruto and Sasuke.

Just as they were wondering they saw someone using a technique similar to kaguya's and looked quite similar to naruto but without whiskers and much more handsome and with a much better body.

The person stretched and said" Hah! So in this world sasuke is still alive and they are both battling kaguya, Great! I can finally beat that ugly mug of hers"

Naruto hearing someone say that was stunned along with sasuke, sakura, kakashi, obito and kaguya her self.

"Who the HELL are You?"Naruto asked the question everyone including kaguya wanted to ask.

"OH! I am Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, The Saviour of the Shinobi nations, Greatest Genius to ever be born till today"Finished Menma With passion as a Great illusion of the greatest peak of the world appeared.

Menma's POV :

I just arrived in this world and it looks like its in the middle of fourth shinobi war and in this naruto and sasuke are getting their ass kicked by kaguya.

I stretched a little and said" Hah! So in this world sasuke is still alive and they are both battling kaguya, Great! I can finally beat that ugly mug of hers"

"Who the HELL are You?"Naruto asked me with a stunned look shared by everyone. Oh god! Hahahaha Damn That's awesome, Now I know for sure that I am gonna love all these adventures if only to see those kinds of looks. So, I introduced my self.

"OH! I am Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, The Saviour of the Shinobi nations, Greatest Genius to ever be born till today"I Finished with passion while making the illusion of a peak behind me. As I was internally bursting of laughter, I showed none of it outside at all.

Everyone of them looked so astonished that it made my and made it worth my while and to see kaguya with her jaw down like that, I can say i have seen it all. In your face kagu-chan oh yeah oh yeah who's man, me I'm the MAN.

"So kagu-chan wanna go on a date with me?*wink*"I finished with a wink. She Blushed I MEAN BLUSHED and looked away while sakura who just met me was looking I TELL YOU.

Although I knew that its because of me being an immortal with the most perfect body and one of the most handsome face's that this is happening but still I have to say that trolling is awesome.

And then naruto interrupted" Wait! What do mean go on a date? We are fighting here to save the shinobi world and what do mean by that introduction of yours?"

"Aaaah! You idiot. I always knew you and sasuke were involved in that way as you don't even understand what a date means and as for you fighting here? I know and I don't care anyway. Now for your third question as well to who I am, I am Menma, Your counterpart in another dimention and in my dimension hinata died during pein's attack on konoha and I became much more serious and in the two more years that the war went on, I was called the greatest genius ever born because I was able to learn every single jutsu of the basic five elements and able to make my chakra control perfect even with my gigantic chakra levels that are much higher then yours. I was able to make many S Rank jutsu's along with SS rank ones and was able to open all eight gates and still live to tell the tale and now I can do it much easier. What I meant by sasuke being alive is that after a year of my training I fought sasuke and even after saying so many things to convince him, even giving him the hokage position but he still didn't accept and got his ass kicked by me but then hagomoro the rikudo sennin came and gave us indra and ashura's chakra and told us about kaguya and then left but even after all that he fought me and died but he did give me his sharingan along with indra's chakra which became rinnegan and then latter rinnesharing like kaguya middle eye."I finally took a breath and looked at them and they all looked astonished and listening to my story like little children, Even kaguya. So,I continued

"after that I trained in all abilities to the extents that I had no rivals, Even kaguya as I can use them without activating my eyes and then came the day of the war and I told madara to become the jichuriki because I wanted to kill kaguya once and for all and while that was happening, I killed tobi and all the zetsu clones and edo tensei to molecular level and fought and defeated kaguya but in a last attempt she sent me to void but I trained my void travel ability and now came here. OK! Now that's all."

I completed the story while keeping out a few parts that I thought I should not tell anyone.

All of them were quite shocked and sasuke knowing that he had died in another dimension was quiet and sakura had stars in her eyes, with naruto thinking how could his counter part be so awesome. Kaguya however was now quite apprehensive.

"So you are me from another dimension similar to this one?"Naruto asked while first pointing towards me and then towards himself.

"yep" I easily answered

'Swish' Kaguya Attacked me but I easily deflected it and used a seal to just absorb her. After absorbing her I found my power being increased even more as I actually absorbed them and didn't give them to kurama as he was sleeping but I was able to suppress my chakra easily. Now I understand why hagomoro and kaguya didn't need to do chakra control exercises as the dojutsu makes it easy and with my normal control I could easily suppress it to normal medium to high kage level which is quite great considering my chakra is more than 10 tailed beasts combined that's at the very least 30-40 high kage chakra.

"So I guess this is it and I am gonna go on another adventure so goodbye to you all" I said my goodbyes and decided to go around this world and disappeared and never bothered naruto and sasuke again, AS IF! After five years of traveling the world training in between as I was now able to do ice release and killing ash bone techniques. It was during a visit to konoha that I learned that sasuke had a daughter of 4 year old and he had never gone to seen her to after staying in konoha for a year I went after sasuke and by that I mean I just went to him and gave him an ass kicking of a life time and I said that he should be grateful for her and take care of her rather than going here and there just for shit and as I expected he went home and started to love his daughter dearly and cared for her. And then there is me, I decided to just go to another dimension after living here for another 3 years and messing with naruto and spying on naruto and hinata hehehe *cough* DAMN EROSENNIN I am pretty sure he is laughing at me from up there.

-VOID-

Back in the void again menma started looking for another dimension and found one in which naruto was naruko and was 6 years old. She looked pretty lonely actually. Deciding I will help her for sure with a fire in my heart, I went there looked for rikudo chakra everywhere and found deep in the ocean. I went to get it and met rikudo and told him a bit of what I was doing and did not tell him who I was but he still believed me as I was much stronger than him and his mother. After that I went to and killed bad men in akatsuki like hidan kakuzu and a few others and after that I went to rain and helped nagato and akatsuki control rain in a disguise as an uzumaki with red hair and made him promise me a few like not having a god complex and collecting bijuu etc.

Then I decided this much was enough changed in my original form, Changed my age to 12 years old and decided to konoha as her brother as I manipulated my dna to be of her brother and was going there as I heard I had a sister there. I made a few memories about me existing and added them to jiji's and councils mind that yondaime had a son and he was not in konoha as it would be dangerous and yondaime would visit him regularly every 3 months or so but he died without telling anyone who the son was and put them deeper that they had actually discussed it after the yondaime died.

 **-Continued-**

Hi this is my second chapter and I hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1:

-Meeting Naruko-

Konoha Main Gate:

Konoha is just straight ahead. As I entered the gates, The gate guards stopped me from going ahead and asked for my identification and I just gave them my documents that they froze after seeing and told me to show my face and that I did after which they told me that I will have to see the hokage and I told them to show the way, I followed them to the hokage tower. They asked for permission to see the hokage and I went in and sarutobi hiruzen sitting there wanting to burn the paperwork but restrained because he knew that it would only double later on. Then he noticed us and asked who I was and I just told them that I was menma uzumazi namikaze while taking of my hood after which his jaw dropped before he picked it up and asked about where I was, why did I not come back sooner etc. Of which I answered a few like I was training in a smaller village then fighting missing nin for experience and training again as I knew my dad's dead along with mom so I decided to wait till I was strong enough to come back without a problem.

Menma POV:

"So, Old man. I want all of my inheritance as well know that is my sibling still alive?"I asked already knowing the aswer.

The old man hesitated a bit before replying" Your younger sister is still alive and is actually the kyuubi jinchuriki" After that he explained to all that has happened since then to my sister and that even if he has done all he can, He cannot do much without the civilians interfering but I can take her into clan protection after becoming a clan head and for that I have to be at least tokubetsu jounin. He offered to train me by breaking his oath to never take another student if it helps my sister.

"So, Old man. I will take any test you was as I have been fighting A rank missing nins and I have master all the stuff my parents left me along with hiraishin and rasengan then completing rasengan with elements." I told him straight forwardly.

He was astonished with his eyes open wide at the prospect that I was so strong and said "Alright, You can take it is a few hours"

"alright old man, I will be waiting on top the hokage monument" I said as I disappeared.

Old man then called Kakashi, Gai, kurenai and then sent an anbu to fetch me that he did and I came to the stadium.

"Alright menma, You are going to fight gai first then kakashi and at the last kurenai. They are going to test you in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu respectively"

"Alright old man, just send them altogether."I Just said.

"Realy" old man asked me seriously and I just nodded.

"This is going to be the most YOUTHFUL battle" you can take a guess on that.

"mah mah no need to be so hyper" Said the masked freak

"Aaah! Your so cute! If it wasn't that I had to, I would hate to hurt you" kurenai said. Damn she's cute.

"Start" It Began.

I Went and kicked gai in the chest fast and then used exploding water waves jutsu on kakashi drawing water from the air and then put kurenai in a 5 layered jutsu and ran towards her and put a kunai on her neck and said "Give up" And she gave up. I then flashed on gai as even after having weights of he wasn't fast enough to combat hiraishin without gates So I said the same thing to and just he gave up then I threw normal shuriken towards kakashi and teleported there and had a kunai on his neck.

Old man was looking astonished at my speed and efficiency and declared me the winner. After which I talked to gai, kakashi and kurenai for a while before saying a goodbye as I gave a kiss on the cheek to kurenai to which she blushed and oldman gave a tokubetsu jounin vest and told me that there is a council meeting today about him. I just went ahead and sat at the head seat after introducing myself. As expected, The civilian council was kissing my ass. After which my inauguration as namikaze and uzumaki clan head proceeded as planned without a hitch and civilians worshiped namikaze as much as uchiha and some even more than uchiha. There were talks about my test and how it went then where I was before coming here and I just gave them the same answer I gave to old man.

Once all that was over, I finally released the bomb that naruko was my sister and that I am taking her under protection while telling the civilians that our parents and we are not happy with what has been done with. Some of the civilians looked guilty while some looked angry. The Clan heads did not say anything against it and were sporting of it.

Finally! I am going to meet naruko with the old man. We went to the same apartment that I lived in, in my dimension.

Then I saw naruko eating ramen as we entered and she saw us coming and yelled "JIJI!" and glomped him with a tackle hug. He laughed and ruffled her hair before telling her that we are here because of me.

"So who is this guy?" She asked while looking curious as to why I was here.

"Naruko, I don't know how to say this but here goes nothing. I am your elder brother." I said that as I was a bit nervous as even the strongest and the mightiest can become nervous in front of your younger sister even if there is no need to and I believe myself to be a real elder brother and I am going to be the brother ever Dattebayo!. ARGH! Dammit! That verbal tic always comes up when I am nervous. Thank god that wasn't in front of someone rather in my mind.

Naruko POV:

I had just gotten my cup ramen ready and had just started eating that jiji came in with another guy with blonde hair and eyes similar to me making me wonder who he is and to why he is here?. Seeing jiji I just tackle hugged him "JIJI".

He laughed and ruffled my hair and told me that he was here because of the other guy. "So jiji, Who is this guy?" I just asked.

Then he said something that made me stop and think that maybe my ears heard wrong and was completely stunned.

"I don't know how to say this but here goes nothing. I am your elder brother." He said while looking a bit nervous but only a bit and jiji said nothing so I asked again "So, You're my brother?" He just nodded.

As he nodded, I had a lot of questions in my mind as to who are my parents, where are they, why did my brother come only now? , did he and my parents love me etc.

I just asked the questions that I wanted the answer of for the longest time. "Who are my parents? Did they love me? And why are you here now?"

He replied "Naruko I assure you they loved you a lot and I just came to the village for the first time as seeing that father had a lot of enemies, Especially Iwa would love to kill us and now for the answer to your most important question I want you to tell no one about it, Can you assure me that you won't tell anyone?"

I started crying that they loved me and wanted to know who they were and are they alive?. "tell me"

"Alright our father is the yondaime hokage Minato namikaze and our mother is the Red death of konoha, Kushina Uzumaki." As he said that, I was shocked that THE yondaime was my father and knew that he was dead. As for my mother, I don't know much but I want to know all about her. Where is she?, Is she alive?, does she love me?, or did she abandon me? So I just croaked out a question "Why".

" She is dead so she could not take care of you." He just told me and the dam broke!

Menma POV:

I just told her about our parents being dead and she tackled me and started sobbing loudly and I just rubbed her back and petted her head until she could talk again.

It was then that she asked me why everyone glares at her and treats her like this. After looking towards the old man I told her everything about the attack and how kyuubi was sealed inside her so everyone is scared of and others think she is kyuubi so she wants to prove them wrong. Old man then left us siblings as naruko was crying and I was petting her.

When she finally stopped crying, I told her all I knew about father and mother and promised to teach her to make up to her. I also told her about me being the clan head and taking her into protection is necessary as civilians would not take the so called demon being with the yondaime's son. She got over it all and was happy to finally have a family and can be happy. We went to the namikaze estate and I made a thousand clones to clean the house as well as to make our rooms.

Naruko was quite excited to see the house and was running all over the place then I saw that it was quite late already so we went to sleep. The next morning we decided to go shopping and with me there, No one would dare stop her as jiji announced it yesterday that yondaime's son is back and that naruko is yondaime's daughter and my sister.

It was quite fun if I say so honestly as all those people who hated her were trying to kiss our asses and were rushing to sell us their goods. Naruko got quite a few dresses as I was rich and I got a few civilians shirts and pants. Then happened something I totally wanted to avoid FANGIRLS and damn were they everywhere.

I decided that this much was enough and went to a five star restaurant to have dinner with naruko. After having fun the whole day, we finally decided to head home as naruko was quite tired. We went to beds early.

Today I finally ate at ichiraku after quite some time and it quite delicious with me eating 25 bowls altogether and naruko eating 8 bowls then we went for light jog before I played with her as honestly I love seeing her happy.

We used the month to go visit all sorts of places in konoha and played a lot together, spending a lot of time with each other and naruko even asked to sleep with me while holding my hand so she could know that this was not a dream. She would be joining the academy in 5 months as she would become 7 years old is 3 months.

I decided to train her during the time as well as going to missions assigned to me while leaving a blood clone behind with naruko.

By the end of the third month and her birthday, she was the level of clan children. Then the day of her birth came and I arranged a small surprise party with only me, old man, kakashi(who I am like brothers with after spending a lot of time together and going on mission), gai (who I met again after the evaluation while training and he said my training was the most YOUTHFUL and increased his own), kurenai (Who I went on a friendly date and talked about ourselves) and anko(who I met after kurenai introduced us and I honestly like her even with her tendencies.

Naruko was quite surprised and started sobbing when we gave her the presents that was a book from me(Gutsy Shinobi by Jiraya), training weights by gai, a book by kakashi that I burned as soon as he took it out and beat him up broken then healed him and told him to never take it out in front of my sister again while looking murderous to which he rapidly nodded. Kurenai gave her a cute orange and yellow dress that I have to was quite good and that naruko loved it. We cut the cake and celebrated for a while and then everyone went home.

I just entered the house after saying goodbye to everyone and was hugged tightly by naruko who kept saying thank you again and again. I asked her what was wrong with a worried look and she told me that this was the best day of her life.

After all that she was looking quite tired and I put her to bed and was about to leave when she held my hand and told me to sleep with her. I was about to refuse when she pulled out the biggest weapon women and cute children have THE PUPPY DOG EYE's. I was forced to comply and the day finally ended with naruko being happy and with me being happy as long as naruko was happy.

-Continued-

Now the third chapter is completed and I hope you all like it as this one was more of interactions than adventure and action.


End file.
